Kōsetsu Fuyu
Kōsetsu Fuyu '(降雪冬 ''Kosetsu Fuyu) is the third Cure in Seasons Precure✿ She is a quiet and distance girl who doesn't have any friends at Kibou no Tenki Public Middle School. She is said to have a scary temper when some one upsets her and she was expelled from her previous school in Yokoyama. Her cure form is Cure Winter(キュアウインター''Kyua Uintaa''). Appearance Personality Fuyu is a rude girl at the start of the story but later in the story it is said she is actually lonely and her parent had died in a car crash when she was 5 years old. She was in that car crash and only got a scratch. It is said the reason why she is naughty and burnt down the building is because she was lonely and the boys that told her too said that they would be her friend if she did it and figured out the day she was expelled that she was tricked, they only wanted to get her expelled. She started to ignore everyone at Kibou no Tenki Public Middle School so she wouldn't get in trouble. She learned to hold her tongue to stop from saying something mean and only wanted people to like her. History The Car Crash When Fuyu was 5 years old she was going to her grandma's and it was a rainy day. Her dad had took the wheel and started driving. An hour and a half later they were driving up a cliff which at the top of the cliff was her grandma's house. Her dad started to drive a little faster when a deer came out of the forest and Fuyu's father sweved so he didn't hurt the deer, but then the car started falling. When the car made impact with the ground below Fuyu opened the car door and climbed out to see if her parents were alright. Her father was sitting there and when he turned his neck, his head dropped and Fuyu started to cry when an ambulance came and took her parents away and gave her news that she didn't want to hear. They had died. Her grandma had seen everything that had happened and looked after Fuyu until Fuyu turned seven, that her grandma died and she had nowhere to live. Meeting Kori Fuyu met Kori when she was Ice Skating at the local Ice Skating place in episode 4. She was Ice Skating around the area when she tripped over and when she got up she saw a Seal doll or something and picked it up, when it said hi and asked if she would like to Ice Skate with her, Fuyu dropped the Seal and fell back down and thought she was dreaming when the Seal introduced itself as Kori, she looked at it and smiled and introduced herself and asked if she could keep her. Fuyu's failed attempt at becoming a Cure Fuyu was watching Cure Summer and Cure Autumn battling their hardest when Kori said something about Precure. She looked at Kori and asked what was Kuripura? Kori corrected her and said that Precure was Cure Summer and Cure Autumn, Legendary Warriors who fought to protect the world. Kori said she couldn't be one because she wasn't has strong as them. She then saw the Cures get hit and fly backwards and fly back first into a tree and not get back up. She looked at them and thought I have save them and put her right hand forward and said let me become a Cure like though two. A shine of light on her rmiddle finger then it disappeared and nothing was there. She fell to the ground and said she wasn't born to be a Cure... Becoming Cure Winter The day after her failed attempt she sat on the bench outside the Ice Skating arena when Natsu joined her and said that it is alright and you have to believe in yourself to become a Cure. Fuyu said she did, but Natsu said she didn't believe enough and got up and left. The minute Natsu had walked out the door, Cure Summer flew right back in to the arena and landed hard on her back. Fuyu watched in horror has the Ice Skating shoe Wilten stomped in taking the wall with him. She watched Cure Autumn do her ''Autumn Shield ''to protect everyone and Cure Summer who was getting back up. Fuyu looked at Kori who was jumping up and down. Fuyu said wanna go Ice Skating and Kori looked at her like she was nuts. Fuyu put on her Ice Skates and skated on to the ice and threw a handle of ice at the Wilten. The wilten looked around and ran at her. She stood there thinking she was going to die when a flash of light and the ring appeared on her hand. She looked at it and shouted out ''Pretty Cure Season Rotate ''and transformed into Cure Winter. She was still wearing her Ice Skates and ice skated over and puched as hard as she could. She then used her attack ''Winter Blizzard ''and purified the Wilten and untransformed. Relationships Kori- Kori is Fuyu's mascot partner. She and Kori get along so well and are the naughty girls on the team. They go ice skating together and Fuyu looks after Kori like she is her daughter. Kōyō Aki- Aki and Fuyu didn't along very well at the start but when Fuyu told Aki about how lonely she is and how no one likes her, Fuyu is glad to hear Aki say that she likes her. Atsui Natsu- Fuyu got really irritated when Natsu tried to be her friend. She still gets irritated by Natsu but becomes her friend anyway. Its all thanks to Natsu that she met Kori. Haru May- Fuyu goes to May's house alot to learn english. She wanted to become May's friend straight away but wasn't quick enough because Natsu had got to her first. She becomes her friend when May became a Cure. Cure Winter '''Beautiful and wonderful falling snow! Cure Winter! 美しい、素晴らしい雪が降る! キュアウインター! Utsukushii, subarashii yuki ga furu! Kyua Uintaa! 'Cure Winter '(キュアウインターKyua Uintaa) is Fuyu's Pretty Cure Alter Ego. She hold's the power of snow and ice. Transformation Attacks Winter Blizzard Winter Snow is Cure Winter's main purification attack, with the incantation '"O Holy Ring, grant me your power! Pretty Cure Winter Blizzard!" '(オー·ホーリーリング、私にあなたの力を授ける! プリキュア ウインタ ブリザード! Ō· hōrī ringu, watashi ni anata no chikara o sazukeru! Purikyua Uintaa Burizaado!) Blizzard Arrow Blizzard Arrow is Cure Winter's upgrade purification attack with her Winter Arrow. The incantation is "O Holy Ring, grant me your power! Winter Arrow! Storm! Blizzard Arrow!" ·(ホーリーリング、私にあなたの力を授ける! ウインタ アロー! 嵐! ブリザード アロー! Ō· hōrī ringu, watashi ni anata no chikara o sazukeru! Uintaa Aroo! Arashi! Burizaado Aroo!) Etymology Kōsetsu (降雪) means snow in japanese so it suit Fuyu season because in Winter it snows! Fuyu (冬) means 'born in Winter' or 'cold' which 'cold' could relate how rude she is to people and 'born in winter' relates to how she is born in Winter and her cure name, Cure Winter. Trivia *Fuyu is the second blue Cure to not be smart. The first is Cure Marine. *Cure Winter is the second to hold the power of ice. The first is Cure Beauty. *She is the third Cure to have Blizzard in her attack. The first two are Milky Rose and Cure Beauty. **She is also the third to have arrow as her weapon and a word in her attack. The first two are Cure Aqua and Cure Beauty. *Cure Winter is the first Cure to ever wear Ice skates and switch to her normal fighting shoes wherever she is fighting.